Is The Desk Okay?
by Dazzling Dolphin
Summary: Set a few weeks after Superman Returns. Little Jason spends an evening at the Daily Planet and he gets more than he hopes for ...


_**Is The Desk Okay:**_

_Chapter One:_

It was a regular day at the _Daily Planet. _Jason Lane watched everyone through his blue eyes as they bustled around, getting their work done. School had ended after another academic year. Today was the last day and he and his friends were very happy that they had two full enjoyable months ahead of them. While they were jumping up and down happily, Lois, Jason's mother had come over and picked him up. Instead of going home, she had brought him here because of busy work she had with the Editor. That meant going home in the night today. But Jason didn't mind. He had always liked being here. He was always equipped with some crayons and some white paper so he could draw. That way, Lois felt that he wouldn't disturb anyone. But that didn't mean Jason kept to his seat. Sometimes, he would get up and stroll around to say hello to people he liked.

Right now, as his hand drew his favourite cartoon, Jason's eyes still roved around every now and then. He didn't know if it was him or if he was so tired. He was hearing many noises at once. He could hear the coffee machine stirring up the brown liquid ... he could hear the cars rumbling outside ... the evening birds chirping ... the fax machines and printers producing the clear sound of printing ... people typing on the computers ... conversations ... and he could swear to himself that he can hear his mother and Editor Perry in a little argument.

Jason shook his head, wondering if that would help get rid of the noise pollution in his head. But no. He could still hear everything so clearly. He hated it. It was disturbing him.

'You okay, little guy?' said a voice.

Jason turned around. It was Jimmy.

'Hello,' said Jason.

'You look disturbed,' said Jimmy, sitting down next to him.

'This place is noisy,' Jason said.

Jimmy looked around. 'Yeah, too much work for everyone.'

Jason wondered if he should tell Jimmy that it wasn't just the office but noises from outside too. He told himself not to open his mouth. It might sound weird.

'So, school's ended for you, huh?' said Jimmy.

Jason, still irritated from the noise, pulled himself together and nodded as he pasted a smile on his face. 'Yes.'

'JIMMY!'

They both turned around to see Perry's face sticking out of his office door.

'Chief?' said Jimmy, getting to his feet.

'Get in here.'

'Oh, sorry, Jason.' With that, he rushed into Perry's office.

Jason sighed. With Jimmy gone, it was hard to ignore the noises. He felt like growling. It was so annoying!

But then Jason's eye caught someone else. Someone who had just arrived back at the office. Jason watched as he sat back down at his desk, pushed his glasses back up his nose, blinked dorkishly and started to type.

Jason felt a smile creep onto his face as he watched Clark Kent. There was always something about him that made Jason feel safe.

Relieving from his irritation, he jumped down from his seat and walked towards Clark. Once he reached the desk, Clark looked up through his overlarge glasses.

'Hello, Mister Clark,' said Jason sweetly.

'Jason,' Clark smiled. 'How are you today?'

He swivelled around in his chair to face him fully. With a smile, Jason moved forward, went round the desk and stood right in front of him. Blue connected with blue through misty lenses.

'School finished,' Jason said happily.

'Really?'

'Yes.' Jason gave a very intent stare at Clark, analysing. He gave a cautious look around the room and motioned Clark to bend down. He did so.

When their faces were so close to each other, Jason winked. Then he gently tugged off Clark's glasses. Clark gave a shocked look but didn't snatch the glasses back. Something made him stay put. Jason put a warm hand to Clark's cheek and said in a low voice, 'Hi, Superman.'

Clark was in a daze. He didn't know how to react.

'H-How did you know?' he asked in the same low voice.

'Weeks ago,' replied Jason, smiling widely. 'Here. I saw you as Superman on TV and then I looked at you as you are now with the glasses. I recognised you instantly. But I didn't tell Mummy.'

Clark smiled. 'You just got it confirmed then.'

Jason nodded. 'I won't tell anyone.'

'I know you won't,' he said. Jason handed him the glasses back and Clark put them back on.

'Mr Kent!' came a loud voice.

_Bang._

The desk shuddered as Clark banged his knee on it, causing pens to fall on the floor.

Jason was biting back an amused laugh. Watching Superman acting clumsy was funny.

'Oh, sorry! You alright, Mr Kent?' said Jimmy.

'Hey, Jimmy,' said Clark, pushing his glasses back up and turning to face him fully.

'Didn't mean to scare you,' said Jimmy.

_Scare Superman? _thought Jason, _that'll be the joke of the century._

'I'm fine,' said Clark.

'Just wanted to tell you that the Chief wants your article quickly,' said Jimmy. 'Man, you should see him going off in there. The guy's lost his noodle. But Lois is equally heated. Anyway, he told me to pass this onto you.'

'I've almost finished it, Jimmy,' said Clark.

'Good,' said Jimmy. 'I'll see you guys later.'

He went off. Clark looked back at Jason once Jimmy was out of earshot.

'Is the desk okay?' Jason laughed.

Clark went close to laughing. 'I think it is.'

'I'll help you.' Jason got on his knees and crawled around, picking up the pens. He held them in his little fist and gave them back to Clark ... or rather Superman.

'Thank you,' he said, and put them back into the pencil stand.

'Can I sit here with you?' asked Jason. 'Mummy's desk is noisy.'

'Of course you can,' smiled Clark, with a knowing. It was only noisy for him and Jason.

But instead of Jason sitting on a nearby chair, Clark picked him up and set him on his lap. He then pulled open a drawer and gave the little boy some paper and some colouring pencils.

But Jason kept them aside and instead leaned his soft head on Clark's chest, snuggling into the unearthly warmth. Clark smiled at him and resumed typing, his strong arms caging him in his safety. Jason listened to the thrum of his hero's heart while he reached a hand behind him, into his coat and felt the fabric of the hidden red cape while the other hand lay on his chest, on top of the hidden S.

_Chapter Two:_

'I hope I'm not interrupting this cosy guy moment,' smirked Lois, who had returned from Perry's office.

'Hello, Lois,' said Clark, brightly.

'Hope Jason's not disturbing you,' said Lois, staring at the way her son was cuddling upto her co-worker.

'Oh, he's fine,' said Clark.

'I like Mister Clark,' said Jason, who had stopped stroking the hidden cape once his mother came into view.

'Jason, have you taken your medicines?'

'Yes, Mummy.'

'Good boy,' she smiled. 'Clark, could you please just keep an eye on him? I have to have a talk with a client.'

'Take your time, Lois, he's alright with me,' smiled Clark.

'Thank you, Clark, I owe you a lot. Be good, Jason.'

She flipped around and hurried into Perry's office again for some papers.

Clark watched her for a while but then turned his eyes back to his computer while Jason was sitting happily on his lap, watching him with adoring eyes. It made Clark feel happy that his son loved him so much, even though the little guy didn't know just how close he was to him. He gave a quick super scan of what he typed and then clicked on _print. _The printer came to life and started printing.

'I love you, Mister Clark,' said Jason softly. 'And I love you, Superman.'

While the printer was printing, Clark looked at Jason. He stroked a lock of hair off his forehead and gently kissed his head. Jason giggled lightly. In return, he planted a light kiss on Clark's cheek.

Clark felt like he was in heaven.

The printer finished printing and Clark took the papers out. He gently lifted Jason off his lap and put him down.

'I'll be right back, Jason,' said Clark and he went to Perry's office.

Jason waited for five minutes and then Clark returned. He sat back down and put Jason back on his lap.

'Have you finished your work?' Jason asked.

'For now,' he said. 'Do you want me to get you anything?'

Jason shook his head. 'No thank you. But can we go out of here for some time? I'm feeling uncomfortable.'

'Sure. But what about your mother? She'll be wondering where you've gone.'

'But she's busy,' said Jason.

'Mothers are mothers, Jason. It would be the right thing to inform her.'

'You're Superman,' smiled Jason.

He jumped down from Clark's lap and Clark got up. He went over to the little office where Lois was with her client. He gave a soft knock on the door.

Lois opened it but she was talking over her shoulder. Then she turned around with an irritated expression but it became soft once she saw Clark.

'Sorry to interrupt you, Lois, but I just wanted to tell you I'm taking Jason out for a little walk. He'll be safe, don't worry.'

'Alright,' she said. 'But be back early.'

Clark gave her the word and allowed her to resume her meeting. He went back to Jason.

'Can we go?' asked the child.

'Sure. Come on.'

They both held each other's hands and went over to the lift. Clark pressed the button and the doors opened. It was vacant and the two of them went in. The doors closed.

'Where do you want to go?' said Clark, reaching for the ground floor button.

Jason stopped his hand from pressing it. 'I want to go to the sun.'

Clark gave him a surprised look but also an understanding look. The child was feeling stuffy and congested. Even though he didn't know the real reason for his desire, he knew he needed that ball of light right away.

'I'm not feeling comfortable,' Jason explained. 'I just want to get out of here for a while. Please?'

Clark nodded with a smile as those blue orbs glistened with hope and plead. The day was cloudy after all.

He picked up the little boy in his arms and levitated off the floor. With a practised hand, he opened the control panel, flew up through it and he stood on top of the lift. In a flash, he was Superman in the red and blue suit. Jason watched the hero before his eyes in awe and was fluttering inside as he picked him back up into his strong arms and next second, the father and son were shooting upwards.

They flew up through the roof of the building and they were flying up into the sky. Jason had his arms wrapped around Superman's neck and was gasping with delight as he watched Metropolis beneath them, all the building looking like toys from this height. Then he looked back upwards as they blasted through the clouds. This would have given cold chills to a normal person but this was Jason and Superman. The feel of the clouds gave them a soothing sensation. Jason felt like he was born again as the sun rays hit him.

'Wow,' he sighed as he bathed in the sun.

'Take it in, Jason,' said Superman softly.

Jason took in lungfuls of the fresh air and heaps of the golden sun. All his irritation and stuffiness vanished and was replaced by liveliness and joy.

'Thank you, Mister Clark – I mean, thank you, Superman,' he said.

Superman smiled. 'Clark Kent is my name, Jason.'

'Can I ask you something?' Jason said.

'Of course you can.'

'Mummy said you were adopted. Where are you really from?'

Superman gave him a careful look. 'From the planet, Krypton. My real father, Jor El, put me here so I could protect people.'

'Jor El?' asked Jason, surprised at the strange name. 'Then you must have a name like that too, right?'

'You are smart,' he smiled. 'My real name is Kal El.'

'Kal El,' Jason repeated.

Jason swore he saw a flash of adoration and happiness in Superman's eyes as he said his real name.

'Then, where did you grow up?'

'Smallville, Kansas,' said Superman. 'In a farm on the outskirts of the city. My parents are Martha and Jonathan Kent. My father passed away when I was little.'

'I'm sorry,' said Jason.

'It's okay. My mother brought me up. They gave me the name Clark Kent.'

'Wow, you have three names,' said Jason. 'Kal El, Clark and Superman.'

'But call me Clark. It's what I like.'

'Of course, Mister Clark,' smiled Jason.

For a while they floated in the sun, both of their blue eyes staring into each other's. Jason wished he could be up here with Superman forever.

'Mister Clark?' said the boy.

'Yes, Jason?'

'Can you come and visit me sometimes? Mummy won't let me come to work with her all the time.'

'Of course, Jason, I will visit you everyday,' smiled Superman.

'Everyday?'

'Everyday,' Superman repeated.

'Thank you so much!' Jason hugged him. 'You're my best friend!'

Superman hugged his son to him, stroking his soft hair. He leant his cheek on the little head, wondering what it would be like to have Jason up here with him in his arms all the time. Father and son together. It would be even more wonderful if he bonded with Lois again and the three of them living together as a happy family. If only he hadn't left.

He sighed. If he started with the "If Only" battle, it would form more than a hundred statements.

But right now, he put those thoughts aside as Jason looked up at him. Superman stared back at him, with a soft smile forming on his face.

Wanting this time to be more golden than it already was, he put his hands securely under Jason's arms and held him at arms length as he began to spin him around, making those little legs fly behind him. The sound of Jason's happy laugh sent waves of contentment through Superman. His hair flew and his face shined as Superman spun him around gently.

Even if he doesn't get the life he pines for, moments like this with Jason, watching him sleep and frequently visiting Lois outside her house or on the _Planet _rooftop will make him a little satisfied. It was his fault he left. He deserved dome pain of not being able to be with his real family.

_Chapter Three:_

'Wow, that was so cool, thank you, Mister Clark,' Jason said as he and Clark stepped out of the lift, Clark back in his overlarge coat and glasses again.

'Always welcome, Jason,' Clark smiled and they both entered the office room again.

Clark saw Lois sitting on her desk, her hair looking like it was electrified as she bustled around with a grumpy expression.

'Mummy's stressed,' said Jason.

Clark nodded. He let go of Jason's hand and he bounded upto his mother.

'Mummy!' said Jason.

Lois' grumpy expression vanished as she hugged her little boy. Clark came up behind them.

'You two have a good time?' she smiled, standing up.

'Swell,' said Clark.

Lois rolled her eyes in amusement. Clark and his use of 'swell'.

'It was amazing,' said Jason, jumping up and down.

'What did you guys do?' asked Lois.

'Er, just went outside to get some fresh air,' replied Clark.

'Oh,' said Lois.

'And we played,' said Jason.

'Thank you for looking after him this evening, Clark, I'm in a mess right now,' said Lois.

'Always happy to help, Lois,' smiled Clark.

'LOIS! KENT!' shouted Perry's voice.

Lois gave a hiss of frustration and Clark banged his knee on the desk – again.

'Ow,' he said.

'Coming, Perry,' Lois muttered and she stormed off.

Jason giggled again. 'Is the desk alright, Mister Clark?'

Clark laughed. 'I think it is.'

'KENT!'

'I'll be back, Jason!'

He rushed off.

'I know you will be back,' Jason said to himself. 'You're always around.'

_The End._


End file.
